gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Escort 1.8 GTi '97
|engine = N/A |displacement = 1796 cc |torque = 118 lb-ft |power = 113 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = }} The Ford Escort 1.8 GTi '97 is a road car produced by Ford. It was originally intended to appear in Gran Turismo 2, but the car was removed during the development of the game. Its racing modification was retained and modified into its rally counterpart. The original car, however, can be seen in the demo versions of the game, most specifically in the Ford dealership. In-game Description This description is taken from leftover text files found on the PAL version disc of Gran Turismo 2: The final incarnation of Ford's Escort arrived in 1997 ending a line that dates back to 1968. Throughout its 30 year history the Escort boasted a rangeMisspelt "ranging" of hugely successful sporting models, including the RS1600, RS2000 and RS CosworthThere are no Cosworth-related vehicles (besides the RS200) included in Gran Turismo 2, indicating that there may have been more Ford vehicles in consideration during development that you can also drive in GT2Stylised as Roman Numerals "II" in-game. But sadly the last of the RS models died in 1996, leaving the Escort GTi as the performance flagship. It's the most powerful of the final Escorts, but still a poor relation to previous sports models. The 1.8-litre Zetec engine has but 113BHP to offer and can only endow the GTi with a 0-60mph time of just over nine seconds. Top speed is a meager 122mph. The rest of the Escort range offers engines of 1.3-litres and 49BHP; 1.4-litres and 74BHP; 1.6 with 89BHP and a 1.8 turbo diesel offering 69BHP. Available as a three-door and five-door hatchback, plus a saloon and estate, the GTi is more a high-spec cruiser than an out-and-out street racer like its predecessors. Front suspension is by independent MacPherson struts and there's a twist-beam rear axle. The front-wheel-drive Escort relies on a five-speed manual gearbox and the GTi also gets ABS for its disc brakes. As a family hatch the Escort is capable enough when it comes to cornering, but compared to previous sporting Fords and the rest of its stablemates including the Fiesta, Ka, Puma, Focus, and Mondeo it's lacking in driver appeal. The steering isn't as sharp and the chassis less adjustable on the throttle. Distinguished by smart alloy wheels, a deeper spoiler and side skirts, the GTi nonetheless looks a good deal more purposeful than lesser Escorts. The Focus, which you can also drive in GT2, is Ford's replacement for the Escort. Acquisition GT2 This vehicle, despite appearing in the Ford dealership, can neither be purchased nor driven in the demo version of the game. Trivia *The title of this vehicle in the Ford dealership is incorrectly referenced as "G't'''i" instead of the correct "G'T'''i". Though at this point Gran Turismo 2 was still early in development so an oversight like this is not uncommon. Gallery Escort_Showroom_info.png|The tab for the Escort 1.8 Gti '97 without the price. File:Showroom_Ford_demo.png|Note the Ford Escort with other demo vehicles. File:Efesnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it would have appeared in Gran Turismo 2, all that remains is this garage nameplate, plus a description in the non-Japanese versions of the game. Notes Category:Ford Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks